Epitaph of Rebirth
by ZenObido
Summary: The New Champion Zenith Obido summoned to Runterra. Now with only one goal in mind starting a new life free from the burdens of his past and reforge himself again amongst the champions of the league. Will he become a hero to the people and be able to start his life anew or will he drown in the darkness that seems to surround the league as he tries to adjust to his new home.
1. C1: The Dawn

**Zenith Obido: The Epitaph of Rebirth**

_Chapter 1_

The Dawn

"Show us; Show us what you hide. Reveal to us that which you call a reflection of your past." These Summoners, What did they want him to see they had led him to this room that seems empty but as I stepped forward into the room I felt the feeling of water at the base of my uncovered feet, After all as I had stayed the night in the town just outside the league's domain a rather peculiar girl had stolen his shoes… The White haired teen rubbed his red eyes as the water around him filled with places of a different world of the only true thing that could be called a Sin that this boy had done on his planet.

"Don't do it Zen!" A younger version of himself turned to look his blood red eyes filled with tears as he turned back his sword held at the throat of someone he had considered his friend "So you knew… and wanted to let them see you die priestess?" Zen muttered, hiding his face beneath his hood trying to deafen himself to the cries and banging of weapons and fist against the barrier that had been set up to keep any onlooker or unfortunate intruder from stopping him from keeping his promise.

"You led the charge, you deserve this." Zen muttered out loud his own voice quivering his sword shaking in his hand as he held it against the woman who he called priestess' neck.

'No…' Zen thought out as the flashes of the past replayed before him he saw it from his own eyes once, now he was forced to watch it from the eyes of an observer forced to relive the most painful decision of his life. Even if he was right, Even if he knew he was the only one who would ever believe it to be true. He had found the proof. His family his friends they had all been killed by this person and his revenge would be seen through whether or not he watched… but the worst part of this moment.. Was that his revenge had doomed another people. A people and a world he would never return to if he was lucky enough. Zen hoped that if he could stay here among the denizens of Runeterra and as a member of this League that he could lead a new life and try and be reborn new to the pain's he felt for having damned those he called friends… No more could he look away or run from it they would see with or without his permission as he had been told before entering this room.

Zen returned his gaze to the vision before him as his old self drew black on of the two blades he weild and beheaded the priestess screaming out his revenge and reasoning it was deafening to him, "For those who called you sister and family for those you sold out for a place of power. For those I watched burn and hang for your pride and greed. FOR ALL OF THEM I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Zen mouthed each word as it was said, having memorized them long before he had said them here. Zen watched as the world shook around him.

And as the very temple fell apart the ground cracked open underneath him and he fell and it was in this moment of falling that he had let go and had been ready for the end for it only to be snatched away from him as a summoner's mistaken spell had led to him screaming in agony and laying on the ground of a small hut where the practices of the Summoner had long gone undisturbed with only the small inquiry from the League as his only outside communication. Zen heard voices screaming in his ear as he watched this tale play out again and again, voices screaming why he wished to join the league… and in return he covered his ears before letting out a scream of pain as his answer slipped out, "To move on to forget and to reforge myself anew.." Zen called out his answers and the voices ceased.

That was how he had been taken from his world and that was how his story had begun. Zen waited as the summoners deliberated and the room returned to its normal venue as he fell to his knees suddenly exhausted from the experience he could barely hold himself up as he tried to see the summoners who had gone diving into the sea of his memories. A summoner approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him through the hood. Zen's red eyes glanced up to taken the old man who had summoned him initially, "Well?" Zen muttered trying to catch his breath as he spoke. The man smiled and spoke, "Welcome to the League of Legends Epitaph of Rebirth Zenith Obido." Zen let a smile cross his face as he finally fell forward caught by the man he had come to know only as Hughes.

Hughes' looked towards two approaching summoners as he lifted Zen up in his arms, "He just passed out take him to one of the empty room's in the neutral quarter of the institute. At least for now he can find a new home there." The summoners nodded and took Zen away exiting the room as the carried him off carefully.

"This is the Beginning of what you want Zen. Hopefully you can accomplish that which you wish here." Hughes coughed before turning away to speak to the other summoners about their newest member of the league Hughes had actually taken a report about him and looked it and read what he wrote.

**Name: Zenith Obido**

**Age: 18**

**Skin color: white, with a pale complexion.**

**Weight: 192**

**Height: 5'7**

**Eye color: Red**

**Hair Color: White with short hair that hangs in the front and no sideburns.**

**Title: Epitaph of Rebirth.**

**Weapon of Choice: Two long Katanas' each inscribed with one of two words Revenge and Rebirth.**

Hughes closed the scroll and smiled hoping that his new friend would do well within the league as it was both a tough and dangerous place for those too innocent to realize it.


	2. C2: Rules of Engagement

Author's Notes: So two people so far interested in this ^_^ im kinda really happy xD for my first work to get this bit of attention almost brings a tear to my eye. Anyways, Chapter 1 was just to get our hero into the world and show him through his reflections… His real journey and that of his new friend Summoner Hughes all begin here… So without further ado. (OH also please pm me and let me know what champs you'd like to see within the story and I'll do my best to have them join in and interact with our kindling Hero.

Chapter 2:

Rules of Engagement

Was it a nightmare or maybe it had all been just a strange dream was the first thought that crossed Zenith's mind as he awoke his head pounding and trying to stretch his body. It felt so sore as he lifted himself up to sit up crossing his legs as he looked around it was unfamiliar woodwork and carpentry then what he was used too. "So it's real…" Zen shook his head lightly, it still pounded lightly from the mental invasion he had suffered through the day previous. Zen looked over to the blinded window that prevented what little light was coming in from behind the blinds as he stood feeling woozy as his body shook and he had to steady himself placing his hands on his legs as he did his best to walk slowly to a small adjoining room not more than seven feet away from the bed he pushed open the door to see a small bathroom. Zen just smiled a little and stripped before he showered away some of the pain he felt. The water was beyond warm stinging him as it began moving all along his body and flooding the small tiled floor beneath him.

Zen didn't dare move as he let the water wash away a lot of the pain he was feeling as he stretched slowly and carefully. Zen reached forward and shut off the water as he went back to the main room finding several outfits set out in the small dresser next to the bed with a note atop of it. Zen knew the symbol upon the note well as he had seen it upon Hughes desk in the days following him being summoned by mistake. Zen chuckled to himself as he thought how the very idea of a mistake saving his life seemed to be filled with irony that maybe only he would recognize.

Zen chuckled as he noticed that the note was an invitation from Hughes to dine with him in the cafeteria and possibly be introduced to some of his favorite champions with the hope of Zen maybe making some friends on his first official day on league. Zen dressed in a gray shirt donned a cape and cowl to cover it before pulling on some dark colored pants as he pulled on his belts and clipping his swords to them. Zen patted himself down adjusting himself to try and look proper, the clothes looked too big and made him look like a fool and a wanderer… As little as the title suit him a new look may serve him well. Zen strode through the rest of his new room taking in the decent sized kitchen area as well as the dining table that looked as if it could sit four to five people around the circular table.

Zen didn't much care to look around the rest of his room at the moment; maybe it would give him a reason to redecorate to fit his taste later. He coughed slightly as he stepped towards the large gray door that lead out of his room to what he believed to be the halls of the league. Zen opened it and stepped into the hall noticing the light still shone brightly in the sky representing it was some time into the morning as the sun's white glow seemed to reflect of the white marble that made up much of the hallway. Light bending through arches and designs that the young swordsman deemed gaudy and extravagant almost to the point where it occurred to him that It could be a small omen of what was to come in the rest of his journey to find the cafeteria and Hughes.

Zen took a step forward standing near the middle of the hall as quiet steps approached from a room further down the way, his attention wasn't truly turned in till the steps seemed to stop before reaching him and he felt eyes pressed into his back as he turned to look who it was that was boring holes into his head.

The warrior that stood in front of him held a hardened gaze in till Zen's eyes met his and the gaze shifted into one of confusion as Zen took in the sight before him quickly. The man's hair was black though part of his face was covered by a gray scarf and armor that ran some ways past the man's shoulders and down his left arm. While the man's stomach seemed to be revealed Zen could see a rope acting as both a belt and a strap along his waist and one reaching upwards across part of his stomach towards his shoulder while holding onto the man's gray pants and open toed ends which covered the base of his feet, but left his toes seemingly exposed.

Zen's eyes jumped at the movement as the man placed one of his hands upon the hilt of his sword. Zen returned the notion placing his left hand on the sword that bore the name 'Rebirth'. The man's eyes met Zen's and for the briefest of seconds neither of them seemed to draw a breath before the man moved his hand and shook his head muttering something about an impossibility before he bowed his head to Zen.

"Forgive my rash behavior. I apologize, but you bore an uncanny resemblance to someone I once knew." The man's gaze soften and though Zen couldn't see it he wondered if the man's mouth had the same soft apologetic look that the man's eyes held towards him. Zen took a breath before doing the same and sighing a little, "It's alright I'm nervous as well first day here at the league you see." The man nodded before he spoke, "I understand it seem everyone has gone through that feeling of unease when they first arrive here at the Institute My name is Yasuo." The man offered a hand Zen took it as he looked at the man and let a small grin take form before laughing a bit, "Zenith Obido." Zen replied finally feeling a little bit of the uneasiness that had filled him finally leave.

Yasuo nodded and released Zenith's hand before he nodded and was about to continue his walk, but just before Zen turned and addressed him, "Yasuo… Would you be able to tell me where I might find the cafeteria?" Zen rubbed the back of his head as he watched the man signal with his hand to follow. Yasuo dared not look back towards this newcomer, his thoughts betrayed the calm he held right now having only lost his calm for a brief second earlier and one thought ran through his head, 'Who is he really?'

The trip had been a fury of turns through twisting and changing hallways and Zen watched as the white marble turned to steel and turned into a black stone as they walked. Finally as he watched the arches turn into a dull grayish stone as Yasuo stopped before two white doors with the word League Cafeteria displayed above them carved into the very stone above it giving off an radiant purple glow. Yasuo turned and again gave Zen a respectful bow and Zen returned the notion before looking up again to find no one before him and only the whisper of the wind remained.

"How…?" Zen pondered for a moment what had transpired and wondered if he would run into the mysterious warrior Yasuo again. Zen turned and pushed open one of the doors to the cafeteria and was greeted with two things, one being the sight of many people cloaked and otherwise amusingly chatting amongst themselves as well as the second being a very large cleaver sailing over his shoulder and impaling itself in the stone arch that was some feet behind the wall.

Zen stood petrified for the longest of moments as everything froze for him as a hulking purple and white monstrosity strode up to him gently picking him up and moving him off to the side of the door within the cafeteria before exiting and retrieving the cleaver with a very loud, "See! MUNDO throw cleaver at door and no one get hurt Now Mundo go where he pleases!" Zen placed a hand against the wall as he steadied himself as he started to regain what little control over his breathing capabilities he had left from the two incidents that had happened today. Zen realized he was being touched and noticed Hughes smiling in front of him holding him up as he brought Zen over towards a table where a black crown wearing white haired woman sat adorned in a somewhat revealing black dress as he blushed as noticed the woman's eyes find his as Hughes and he approached. Hughes shooed him into a seat before going off and to fetch him food as the older man had said leaving the two of them alone and some eyes of summoners and other champions alike finding themselves placed onto the young man .

Zen turned and found the purple eyes of Hughes' friend beaming at him as she offered him her hand, "Syndra." The woman's voice was cool, yet Zen could tell of this… Syndra's immense power it oozed off of her from her voice and in the charming beauty that she held. Zen took the hand and shook it gently, "Zenith." He muttered still blushing slightly as he held Syndra's gaze before looking away as Hughes returned placing a plate of odd food in front of him as well as a drink. Zen began picking at both as Hughes spoke up, "I hope you haven't been too traumatized by the Doctor's antics Zen. " Syndra sat quietly as her eyes darted slowly over to Hughes as he continued to speak Zen's eyes followed and looked at the man who had saved him by a mistake. Hughes continued speaking, "I'd like to point out that your training begins tomorrow and I had the pleasure of selecting several opponents for you to see where you'd best fit in when the summoners used you on the Rift." Zen nodded as he ate turning as he heard a slight clearing of a throat coming from in front of him as he was again looking towards Syndra.

She spoke slowly almost trying to make him hang off of her words as if she was coyly controlling him, "For today, however you are to just relax and mingle as Hughes has put it. He had asked me to escort you, However I do not think I should be roped in so callously without my permission." Hughes frowned as Syndra spoke about to raise an objection, but Zen feeling as if he realized the delicacy it would take to convince her to escort him around. Zen was about to reply when someone sat next to him carefully and quietly and waited as if wanting him to finish what he would say before speaking. Zen turned to look and see who had joined them the words stolen from his mouth by this person.

Her hair was short and atop her head sat a white and black hat that seemed foreign to him. "Perhaps then I shall escort our fellow champion Dark Sovereign Syndra?" Her voice seemed to hold an edge in it and her eyes, pink or maybe purple as she swirled the yellow and black cloak she wore slightly. Syndra puffed up slightly at this fellow champion's appearance, before she let out a sigh and muttered aloud with a lack of interest, "Do as you please Deceiver." Hughes was again about to object when the woman who Zen only knew as the Deceiver stood and waited for him. Zen looked to Hughes then Syndra before standing up and turned to face the woman. 

"My name is Leblanc." The woman said her voice holding a playful tone as she turned and walked to the exit without looking back expecting the young Zen to follow like some loyal student. Zen looked back to Hughes who was somewhat dumbstruck at the exchange and didn't really give any help at all. "I'll see you later Hughes' "Zen unconfidently called to the man and waved as he walked after Leblanc. Zen was somewhat bothered by all the day had brought him, but perhaps taking in the grounds and meeting the fellow champions seemed like a good thing.

The tour was long day turning into evening though it held a tidy feel to it, yet it was filled with an air of teasing as well as informative as all the while she explained things Leblanc would eye him in a peculiar way that would cause Zen to blush, no matter how hard he tried he was unused to the flirting if it was that and not some strange way of being overly nice as he was used to. Zen blushed again as Leblanc continued speaking even through his thoughts they had just arrived back at the neutral part of the institute where people like Syndra and Zen himself would stay. Leblanc had showed Zen the Noxus quarter, Ionia, Demacia, Piltover quarters as well as The summoners lobbies where he and other champions would wait to be summoned to the fields of justice. Leblanc turned to look at him standing there her face holding neutrality as she stare at Zen and he uncertainly held her gaze.

"Thank you for showing me around the institute Leblanc." Zen said smiling as he stepped forward seeing that his room was not too far from where they were. Leblanc only nodded as she watched him step past her a smile returned to her face as she called out to him, "Be seeing you around Zenith." Zen stopped and turned looking towards her to only see her close the distance and kiss him deeply. Zen eyes widened slightly as he took a step back stunned by the kiss as he looked at Leblanc who continued to smile before walking past the young champion and spoke out as she disappeared into the shadows that the arches created leaving Zen stunned and standing alone within the hallway with only the parting words left floating in his mind.

"What… was that.."

Zen said as he moved to his room tired from the excitement of the day. Zen opened his door and moved forward closing the door carefully as he couldn't shake the stunned feeling he had as he pressed his back against the door and laughed slightly..

What kind of strange place had he ended up in when he could barely operate with the surprising things happening left and right… Zen smiled and touched his lips the blush still on his face as he still could feel Leblanc's lips on his. Only muttering something he now just realized,

"She… stole my first kiss."

Zen didn't say anything else and as he found his way to his bed his thoughts quickly drifted and he found himself soon sleeping soundly in the new bed. 'Maybe just maybe' Zen thought as he felt his mind wander away from him, 'Maybe I can start again here.'

Author notes: That is chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen. With 100 percent more MUNDO! Anyway. For those of you following and reading this If you have champion(s) you'd like to see interact with our dear Zenny please pm me and I'll see what I can do. Also no asking for spoilers or I'll sick mundo's cleaver on you! And as they say nothing set in stone for our poor little kindling hero.


	3. C3: Training Day

Chapter 3: Training Day

"S***" Zen slammed his heels down hard as he tried balancing himself onto the collapsing bridge as his swords caught the large Axe just inches from connecting with his head. Zen's red eyes met the coal like eyes of the Noxian General Darius as the towering man moved forward pushing his axe forward and turning it to try and take Zen's head. Zen moved his head and grabbed ahold of Darius' axe as he fell back pulling Darius forward and throwing him over him Zen had to let go of the Axe as he did sending the large man crashing towards his tower watching him bounce before turning and landing on his feet and charging Zen with the tower targeting him and letting an energy blast loose toward the dark armored man.. Zen didn't wait to stand back up as he knew better then to wait on an advantage like this as he rushed to his feet both swords turned to the side as he went towards Darius and each man swung their respected weapons with only the roar of the bridge pieces falling and hitting against the icy walls of the howling abyss.

Almost like a flash of light they landed and Zen stood tall even as blood poured from the now open wound he suffered, only grinning slightly as he quickly put a potion to his lips as he heard the voice of Hughes calling out the verdict of the first match of five that he would have to suffer through.

"First blood Zen defeats Darius for Round 1."

Hughes voice rang out early as Zen turned looking towards the enemy tower as he felt the voice in his hand as he wiped the sweat from his brow his breath catching as he popped a potion and drank its contents as Zen felt the healing effects take over and heal his body as he moved into the bushes as the minions fought in hard battle out there. Zen felt a loud voice pierce into his mind as he tried to focus again,

"Zenith, are you alright?" It was the inexperienced Summoner named Jenna Sand she was still learning and wasn't sure what to do her item choices for him had been questionable not sure what to get for him he had gotten items meant for a champion who worked well in both Magic power and Attack power or Attack damage and ability power as the Summoner had called them when Zenith had asked confused before the fight had begun.

"I'm fine… I can't keep this up forever though he's going to overpower me soon."

'I know I know… I just don't know what to get you. I'm sorry."

Zen scoffed and knew his Summoner recoiled from him doing so, "Just build towards one of them. And we can salvage this." Zen's voice quivered as he saw Darius approached again ready for nothing more than to kill him. Zen had held him off barely before and wasn't ready for round two as he circled around and swung his swords sending out a projectile that hit Darius before he moved back towards his tower, but Darius wasn't having any of it as he reached with his Axe bringing Zen back closer and raising his axe leaping into the air as if to end him. Zen couldn't move his fear as the axe loomed downward towards him… How had he gotten into this situation in the first place in what was supposed to be training turned into a brawl?

Zen remembered waking up confused still about the previous day's events. Meeting a select bit of the champions of the institute and being stricken with fear and confusion throughout the day from many a sources. Zen had gone for breakfast after dressing meeting Leblanc in the hallway before the cafeteria and she walked past him and gave him a smile which had thrown him off causing him to walk straight into the towering figure that was Darius. Darius had taken offense and had grabbed him by his neck lifting him and it was only then that Zen had noticed behind the man stood two figures one of which was dressed in green and yellow and whom he guessed could be the man who held him's superior and the other a slightly older woman with dark hair, and a smug look on her face as Zen was still being held up and losing the capacity to breath.

"Darius, that's enough... I doubt he meant any harm." The bald man spoke up looking into Zen's red eyes with his own clear eyes giving him a once over before his eyes shifted to Darius who's own head had turned and Zen took that moment to twist his body and deliver a kick to The large man making him lose his grip as Zen shuffled backwards trying to find a balance as he placed his hand on a wall and stared as the man recovered easily and his eyes were fixed on him. "What the hell!" Zen rose what voice he had left which probably sounded nothing like what he wished it to. The bald man turned his head and chuckled his face hidden as he turned back to continue to converse with the female Summoner that Zen bumping into the big man had done.

"Zen.", Zen turned to see Hughes looking slightly perplexed as he looked towards the others and then helped Zen regain his balance as Zen with Hughes guiding him started away before the female Summoner called after them, "Hughes, is that boy's testing soon?" Hughes froze before turning back his own face turning from a frown to a smile Zen knew could only be false as he addressed the Summoner, "Eva, yes it is my dear. It's starting soon and I went off to find him because he was slightly late." The Summoner Eva stepped and her steps clicked all around as she approached before her voice came forth the tone drove Zen to almost wish he could slap her, but he restrained himself as she spoke,

"Well then Old man, how about having Darius be his opponent, It would defiantly be good practice for him and a good warm up for Darius."

Hughes looked at Zen and tried his best to raise his hands while holding Zen before Zen gained his balance and lifted his arm from Hughes' shoulder as the Summoner spoke, "That is a little extreme we still don't know his talents so it could be unfair for him." Eva grin widened as she looked at Zen and asked almost condescendingly, "Well the fortune favor the bold what do you say Zenith why not face Darius in a match on howling abyss and well see where your talents are." Zen's eyes drifted towards the man who had nearly chocked him out earlier and he could see a smirk crossing his face that just floored Zen who just nodded.

Eva clapped her hands together and smiled widely with a wicked grin, "Wonderful well then shall we. Oh Hughes I hope you got a nice Summoner picked for our friend Zenith."

Hughes had a grimace as his and Zen's eyes met and Zen watched as the man turned mouthing 'that was a mistake.'

Zen caught the blade of Darius axe with his blades as the minions clashed around them, Zen couldn't believe this how the hell had he managed to catch it. Darius face was filled with disbelieve as well as he continued to push down trying to take advantage of the standstill. Zen wasn't having any of it as he turned his body and dropped his sword slightly to throw Darius off Balance again as Zen brought his knee up connecting it to the man's chest Darius coughed and grabbed Zen and locked his arm around the back of his neck all the way around to the front and lifted the young man up starting to choke Zen.

Zen struggled to escape his grip on his swords failing and dropping them to clatter to the ground as he couldn't breathe and his conscious was falling as he could hear the young Summoner screaming for him to get out of it. Zen did his best delivering a shot with his fist to the side of Darius armor watching as the armor broke slightly and his knuckles screamed in agony from the experience as he does it again in the same spot causing Darius grip to loosen on him. Zen rolled forward bringing Darius with him as their weapons were pushed away each man free from the others grasp stood exhausted from the battle. Zen's hand was bleeding and his face red from the loss of the ability to breath properly for the time. Darius side seemed to ache as the man cringed with every step as they circled each other uncaring of the minions that swarm around them in their never ending war of pushing and fighting.

Zen moved first stepping forward his good hand up and balled in a fist as he leaped towards Darius who stepped forward his own hands balled as well as he slammed his hand forward hitting Zen in the gut as Zen's fist bashed into the side of Darius' face. Each falling back slightly though Zen lost his balance and coughed as he rushed to his feet falling at first as Darius who moved forward delivering a kick to Zen's side sending him sprawling further down the bridge near the edge. Darius followed him and delivered another kick driving Zen into the side of the bridge. Zen coughed blood spilling from his mouth as he attempted to get up. Darius slammed the back of his armored hand against Zen's face knocking him back down as he didn't so much as laugh as he did before lifting Zen up and continuously hitting Zenith in the face as Zen cried out as each punch connected. Zen felt his body going limp as he let his face fall and Darius stopped and moving forward held Zen over the end of the bridge a grin on his face as he spoke, "Never stood a chance against Noxian Might."

Zen eyes opened as he felt the man dropped him Zen grabbed Darius' arm and as Darius face turned from pleased to surprise as he was brought forward and off the bridge as Zen grabbed a hold of the edge watching as Darius vanished into a beam of blue light and Zen heard Hughes voice call out, "Second kill and last of the match goes to Zen for the victory!" Zen pulled himself up and sat on the bridge his ears ringing and unable to hear anything at all as he fell back and lost consciousness looking into the snowy clouds that seemed to tower above the abyss. Zen's eyes slowly closed as he began to lose consciousness.

His mind had wandered back to places they never would have gone to of home, of friends lost, of family that never happened… Zen didn't want to remember and he knew he would for he had forgotten and never asked to remember the moment he fell the moment he was called to Hughes world… Everything about his world, about his land had been erased from his mind almost leaving a white blank slate there that he couldn't reach even if he had wanted to….

Zen woke in pain, his body shaking slightly as he looked around seeing only white. Zen tried to scoot up,

"Easy." A soft feminine voice said and he looked to its source seeing a young black haired woman in white with a similar hat with a red cross on the top as she flashed him a smile and pulled a chair next to him and kept her eyes on him before looking at the strange machine next to him and taking his wrist and pressing her fingers into it causing him some slight discomfort.

"My name is Akali. Looks like your first match wasn't an easy one huh?" Zen just nodded his throat dry and not coming to him at all as he looked at the door to what he guessed was a hospital room. Zen watched as the door open as his eyes became heavy. Zen didn't see who entered the room as his eyes closed and only heard her voice and realized for the slight second that his visitor was Hughes and he let himself drift out of consciousness. He was asleep before Hughes could reach his bed.

Akali turned and looked at Hughes, "He just fell back asleep." Hughes nodded as he came to the side of his friend and a frown appeared on his lips as he noticed something on the nightstand next to the bed it was odd and out of place as what sat atop of it was a single black rose and a letter branded with the Noxian simple. Hughes trust of Noxus didn't go far, but they had taken an interest in Zen and it was not his place to interfere but he would give Zen a warning when he woke up a warning to be weary. Hughes turned to leave and looked back one more time to the young man he had taken care of and responsibility of.


	4. C4: Memory, Love, Pain

Chapter 4 : Memory, Love, Pain…

WN: This is more of a transitional chapter though for those of you who think I'm just lazy, I'm planning something and I hope you all like it. Also I plan to do two bonus chapters for those interested when I get to the parts where I can do them I will go ahead and ask if you guys will be interested.

A single month had passed and Zen grew accustomed to the new schedule he wasn't the most sought after champion in the league so that's why only a few of the summoner's had the contract with a signature giving them permission to summon him to the field of battle. It kept his mind off of things that were overwhelming him, like the flirting behavior he seemed to be getting from Leblanc. Zen didn't know what to call their relationship besides frustrating, and confusing. It was all so foolish and yet it still kept him captivated and happy. Maybe it was just the fact it was there when he had nothing. Zen was slowly realizing it that his memory wasn't there anymore he didn't understand the moments before he had fallen into the newly opened gorge and then through time and space as Hughes had said it once causing him to land in the older summoner's cabin.

Zen didn't know much of the older man besides what he had been told by his younger summoners during the matches and battles he had waged upon the treeline and the rift. Zen learned he was once a great summoner who had taught many of the current day leaders of the league and even having personally invited some of the champions into the league. Though rumors are rumors and no one could really back any of it up. Eva… the bitch that she was spoke with him often, which didn't bug him so much as she had somewhat lost her overconfidence when he had defeated Darius, but she hadn't lost the smug look that she always seemed to don when they spoke. Mainly about his summoners as she would often recommend or criticize the strategies the summoners who called him forth would use. Zen took it in his stride and handled her coming to an understanding with her about how she herself could mentor him and the summoners every now and again, With Hughes' supervision of course.

Zen met more of the other champions including Draven who he had to hold himself back from punching the cocky man. Zen also met many of the others champions as well. Though only one stood out in his head as truly unique, it was after a three on three match where he had teamed with the Lady of light Lux and the cold, calculated machine of a man that was Viktor. It was after the match when he shook hands with Syndra who had been on the opposing team that the metal machine approached standing waiting his cold body s calm stature making the hair on the back of Zen's neck stand up as Syndra's stared at the robotic man before she turned and floated away. Zen was happy he and Syndra had been able to keep on good terms from their first day considering how he had felt like he had blown her off to follow Leblanc.

Zen turned and looked towards the steel man and extended a hand. The cold gaze of the robotic mask was the only thing he was given in returned as Viktor stared before his voice started, "I am impressed by the power you have, Should you ever wish to shed your human weakness and truly grow in power then seek me out and I will remove your human flaws." Zen didn't flitch and kept the cold gaze with one of his own as he spoke softly, "I'll give it some thought. That's all I can promise you." Zen felt a shiver run down his body as he kneeled suddenly his right hand going to his leg. Viktor's arm caught him and held him steady Zen felt the cold touch of the man. Zen looked up into the face mask surprised by the helpful hand of a man he had heard was so cold to the world.. The cold stare was all he received as he was helped back to his feet and Viktor turned and left without a word more the sound of his staff being the only sound that echoed through the hall.

That had left an impression in Zen's mind as he again walked the halls of the league by himself his swords dangling by his sides as he slowly treaded his eyes forward his clothes hanging on him as he had lost a bit of weight from the workout he got and the hospital stay from his fight with Darius who he had both earned respect from and gave respect to the man. It wasn't a perfect situation as Zen found that Hughes was now watching him like a hawk for some reason and mentoring or lecturing him whenever he could get a chance. Zen wondered if Hughes thought of him as a son or maybe a lost boy in need of leading to whatever path he was supposed to find. Zen stopped a chill going through his body as he turned and looked to see if anyone was behind him. A Large man who's head was covered by a black helm though his piercing red eyes matched his gaze immediately. The man stood a few feet from him and stared down at Zen who met his gaze and stared confused at the man who stood before him.

The man spoke his voice deep and filled with a venom that made Zen take a step back, "So it is you.. and here I thought you died." Zen felt the hatred oozing off of this man and his voice trembled, "You know me?" Ze'n voice broke as he spoke, why was he so afraid of this man why was his whole body trembling at the man's presence who or what was this man. The man moved Zen couldn't follow it as he felt himself again lifted by his neck by the man's grip, "You don't remember me? Is that a joke? I am Aatrox and you are the only one in this whole league worth my attention." Zen felt the man squeeze down hard as he reached up to try and grab his hand to try and pull himself lose as the man slammed him against a wall causing Zen to cough up as he kept trying to get out of Aatrox's grip.

"Aatrox enough!" Aatrox head twirled to see who was foolish enough to interrupt him. Hughes stood his eyes glaring as he approached with purpose in his steps. Hughes raised his hand and as energy formed in his hand Aatrox released his grip on Zen and turned to face Hughes as the energy grew in power as he approached. Aatrox kept Hughes gaze for a few moments before turning and speaking to Zen, "Hughes will not always be around to keep you safe from me." Zen looked up at Aatrox and then to Hughes before standing up as Aatrox walked away his dark aura causing Zen to shiver still. Zen looked to Hughes, "Who... Who the hell was that?" Hughes turned the energy fading from his hand and a sigh coming from his lips as he spoke, "An ancient warrior of rage and someone you shouldn't trifle with unnecessarily. Are you okay?" Zen nodded before he walked towards Hughes before he smiled, "Thanks." Hughes just grinned, "No problem kiddo." Hughes wrapped and arm around Zen's shoulders as he walked with the young man. "Just be a bit more careful okay Zenith. Not everyone in the league is as trustworthy as they seem besides Annie and Amumu." Zen gave Hughes a look as if to ask 'Who?' Hughes grinned, "Come on I'll introduce you to them kid." Zen just rolled his eyes as Hughes led him off.

Somewhere deep within the League fiver shaded figures sat in a circling the center of the room and they spoke with a purpose of dark intent for our wayward hero, "This Zenith could he be a problem? He seems to be capable enough to fight Darius with a few hitches I guess.. But do you think we can still convince him to join us Eva?" Eva stood up from one of the chairs and bowed as she strode to the center of the circle, "Yes and my plan is perfect. All we need is the pieces to be in places and the wedges ready. Though Hughes is going to be an obstacle if he is around Zenith much longer." Another of the shadows spoke, "I have that handled… one of my best and a little help from one who wishes to settle a long score with our out of place little friend." Another figures voice sounded out a concern, "Oh who are you going to send? Should we not be informed on this if we are all 'Partners' in controlling the newer champions?" Eva turned and nodded as she waved to the shadows of the room as two steps of footsteps were heard and Eva spoke up,

"Lord swain has decided to use Leblanc and of course someone who Zen and Hughes has a history with…" Leblanc stepped from the shadows and bowed calmly a smile on her face as Aatrox stepped from the shadows and an even bigger smile on the man's face.. "Consider it done, That fool will rule the day he let me live… And Hughes.. The old man is on borrowed time as it is." Aatrox bowed and went away into the shadows again as the shadowed members cackled to themselves as Eva spoke, "Now make sure you're the shoulder he can cry on afterwards my dear Leblanc." Leblanc nodded, "Of course he's already in my palm, now all I need to do is squeeze and Zen will be the councils. And the fools of the League will be non the wiser." Leblanc turned and walked away a sway to her hips as Eva smiled before returning to her seat.

"Now then..." Swain's voice broke the silence that followed Leblanc's departure. "About our other problem…"


End file.
